Snape's Worst Memory
by Aradia Rose
Summary: Snape's worst memory written as journal entries from all involved parties, and Harry after viewing it in the pensieve. Written before 6th book was released, so it's a bit AU.
1. James' PoV

Ah, another day, another exam. I'm pretty sure I got perfect marks. I still can't believe Wormtail actually missed that question. 'Give five signs that identify a werewolf'. How can you be friends with one, run with one every month, and still miss the bloody signs? Well, after the exam, we headed down to the late, and sat under the beech tree, as usual. I practiced catching a snitch I nicked from the storage closet, until Padfoot told me to stop. He was afraid that Peter was going to explode. After a bit, we got bored, and were thinking of going up to the common room, (at least I was thinking that) until Snivellus passed by. He wasn't even looking where he was going, that greasy little git. Sirius and I stopped him, we were just going to have a bit of fun, but he tried to draw his wand. Well, we had to defend ourselves grin. I disarmed him, and Padfoot knocked him on his arse. Padfoot got in a few nice jabs, and then I had to wash out his mouth. Such language, and with women present. Everything was going great, until Lily decided to defend that prat. Apparently, she actually believes that he deserved better. I tried to take the opportunity to make a deal, but to no avail. Evans is still in denial about us. Snivellus managed to get to his wand while I was distracted, and he cut up my face, so I hung him upside down. Lily made me let him down though. Sirius stopped the grease ball from getting away, but that just made Evans more upset. I told him that he was lucky that she had been there, and he had the nerve to call her a mudblood. She said that she wouldn't help him the next time, and I tried to get an apology for her, but Lily didn't want me to. She said that I'm just as bad as he is, and called me arrogant. (Not her exact words, but the general idea.) She ran off after that, even though I tried to make her stay. After that, I tried to turn my attention back to Snivelly, by threatening to pants him, but Moony cut us off. He said that was too far. While he lectured, Snivellus got away. But there's always tomorrow! At least it's another easy exam coming up….Transfiguration. I'd die if I failed that! Oh well, shower time.


	2. Sirius' PoV

Today was perfect as usual. I have a date with a gorgeous Hufflepuff in an hour, so tonight will be great too! I had my Charms test today, but I'm sure I'll get an 'Outstanding' on it. One of the questions was to list five signs that identify a werewolf. How perfect was that? The sad thing is, Peter couldn't think of them all. He can be pretty thick sometimes, but you can't help but love the kid. After class, we all went outside. James started messing with a Golden Snitch, which was alright for a while, but I had to tell him to stop. Wormtail was going crazy and I was worried that he was going to faint or have an accident. A bit later, James found something to keep me occupied. He saw that slimy prat, Severus Snape, walking past us. We called for his attention, and he actually thought that he could hex us before we got to him. We proved him wrong, and decided to have fun with him for a while. It was quite enjoyable until Evans showed up. Sweet girl, and quite easy on the eyes, but she's far too worried about useless things, like Snivellus. Evans spent a large portion of our time sucking up to and flirting with Prongs. I mean, sure, she was mostly yelling at him, and insulting him, but that's like foreplay between those two! After a bit of watching them flirt, Snape managed to get his wand back, and cut up Prongs' face, so we hung him up by his ankles. Evans made us drop him, and that prat had the nerve to call her a mudblood for her trouble. James tried to make him apologize to his love, but she just said something like "you're just as bad". Crazy woman if you ask me. Prongs was pretty upset, especially when Moony made us let Snivellus go. Told us that taking off his pants was cruel. He can be such a stick in the mud some days. Oh well, we will get Snape for what he said to Lily. James will be sure of that! Well, I have killed 20 minutes writing this, and as I already wrote, I have a date tonight. I haven't even showered yet, and I really should, I went out flying earlier, and it's not pretty. I still look great of course, but I'm not entirely sure I'd want to sit next to me right now, and I definitely want to be able to get close to someone tonight!


	3. Remus' PoV

Wow, I really don't know where to start. Today was fairly normal, which means it was crazy. I woke up early to get in a bit of extra studying before my Charms exam. Although I didn't get much studying done because Peter was snoring, and Sirius was talking in his sleep, again. At least James was being fairly quiet. Well, I'm sure I did well on the exam, since I have spent so much time preparing. As for the guys, I'm not so sure. After class ended, the four of us headed down to the lake, and sat under our usual tree. That was fun until Severus Snape tried to pass by. James and Sirius were bored, so they started harassing him. I should have stopped them, but they're my best friends. How can I spoil the fun of the people who are my friends even though they know my darkest secret? Although I still don't know why they think it's fun to hurt someone, even if he is a Slytherin. Well, I buried my nose into my Transfiguration book, and pretended not to notice. Luckily, Lily Evans, who has always been willing to ruin their fun, showed up and started yelling at James. She always has been able to get him to listen to her. I wonder if she'll ever agree to go out with him? If she does, I'm sure it will be purely to shut him up. Severus made the mistake of saying that he didn't need a "mudbloods" help. Lily decided not to help him anymore after that. Of course, James and Sirius went right back to torturing Snape. I was going to just ignore them, as usual, but I heard James yell "who wants to see me take Snivelly's pants off?". I couldn't keep out of it after that. I may not be Severus Snape's biggest fan, but even he doesn't deserve that. Now, Lucius Malfoy, that's a different story. Besides, I am a prefect, I couldn't let them go that far. Needless to say (or write), they weren't happy with me, they still aren't as far as I can tell. None of them have said much to me since then. Oh well, I know I was right to stop them. They'll get over it, I hope. I think I'll head up to the dorm and make sure that Wormtail has at least started his Potions essay.


	4. Peter's PoV

I hope I did alright on that Charms test today. I felt pretty stupid not knowing the five signs of a werewolf, but it's not like I spend my time looking at Remus, I'm there to push the knot on the tree, not to keep an eye on him. What good could a bloody rat do to stop a werewolf? Not much, I guarantee that. Nothing really interesting happened today. James practiced with that snitch he took. He's really good at catching it. After a while, James and Sirius decided to torture Severus Snape for a bit. They waited until he walked past us, and shouted after him. Padfoot and Prongs had fun with him for a while, calling him names and gagging him with soap. That is, until Lily Evans decided to interrupt them. I really don't know what James sees in her. Can you imagine Prongs dating a prefect? Insanity, if you ask me. Anyway, Lily made them leave Snape alone, at least until he called her a mudblood. After that, she wasn't nearly as concerned for him. James tried to ask her out again, but she still said no. I'll never understand that girl. One of the most popular guys in school wants to go out with her, and she actually keeps refusing? Oh well, James always has enjoyed a challenge. Well, Lily finally left after Snape insulted her. Padfoot and Prongs were about to take off Snape's pants, but Moony made them stop. He said it was too cruel. Yeah, to the poor people who had to witness it! After Moony killed the party, and Snape got away, we came up to the common room. Luckily, Lily Evans wasn't in that room, so I didn't have to listen to James grovel. People think I'm weak because I don't fight most of the time, but they should watch what that girl does to Prongs. It's sad really, watching him try so hard to get her. We can only hope that Prongs is enjoying the chase. Right now, Moony is still in the common room, reading of course. Padfoot is on a date, and Prongs, I don't know where he is. I'm getting ready to get back to work on my Potions essay, since it's due in a few days. Stupid essay. Better get to work before Remus comes up here and yells at me.


	5. Severus' PoV

Stupid Potter and Black. I absolutely despise them. As if all of their other ego trips weren't horrid enough, today they decided to claim their rightful places in the jerk-off hall of fame. Today was our Charms exam, which I suppose went well enough. After the exam ended, I decided to head outside, as did many of the other students. The weather was pleasant enough, and I chose to sit near some bushes, and look over the exam questions. I'm almost positive that I got the fourteenth question wrong. After a bit of review, I put the exam page away, and began walking around. I should have known that Potter and Black wouldn't just let me pass. They stopped me, and as I drew my wand, Potter disarmed me. After that, Black used 'Impedimenta' so that I could not move. Next, Potter chose to choke me using a 'Scourgify' spell. As if that wasn't bad enough, Lily Evans decided to try and save me. The last thing I needed was to be rescued by a girl. On the plus side, Evans did say some nasty things to Potter. Plus, with those imbeciles occupied by her presence, I managed to get my wand, and slice up Potter's face. A vast improvement in my opinion. Unfortunately, Potter reacted quickly, and had me hanging in midair after only a few seconds. Evans convinced him to let me down. Why she stuck up for me, I'll never understand. But I managed to screw that up, thanks to Potter. He said that I should thank her for saving me, and I called her a mudblood for it. She said that she wouldn't help me the next time, and then she left. In no time, Potter and Black had me hanging upside down again. This time, threatening to remove my pants, when Lupin finally decided to make them stop. They dropped me, and I gathered up my things and ran. I hate running from those dolts. I will never forgive them, or myself for what happened today. While they created the chaos, I made two fatal errors. 1) I walked near them. (I wasn't looking) 2) I called Lily Evans a mudblood. She was only trying to help, but I was horrified already. Now, I must get ready for my other exams, and plot my revenge. I should apologize to Evans, but I probably won't. It's not the Slytherin thing to do, and she wouldn't believe me anyway.


	6. Lily's PoV

Dear Diary,

Today was absolutely horrid. First, I woke up late, and barely got any breakfast. Then I had my Charms exam. I think I did well, but it was still difficult. But the worse part of it was just after the exam. I walked out of the castle with a few of my friends, and started toward the lake to get some fresh air. It was quite enjoyable, until I heard Potter and Black harassing Severus Snape, again. This time they were being exceptionally cruel, so I decided to do something about it. They had knocked him down, and knocked his wand away from him. I decided to ask Potter what Snape had done, and he had the nerve to say that it was more that he existed. I wish I had thought to mention that I only date real men, and that real men don't think that 2-3 fights are acceptable. What a git! Potter said that he'd leave Snape alone if I went out with him, as if I would suffer through a date with Potter for anyone. They eventually used a spell to hang Snape upside down. I got Potter to drop him, but I forgot to specify 'gently'. After that, Black used Petrificus Totalus on him, and I had to force Potter to reverse that too. Potter said something to Snape about him being lucky that I was there, and he called me a mudblood. Now that I think about it, I can't blame him after all of the embarrassment they had just put him through, the last thing he needed was for a girl to 'rescue' him. But I was upset, so I told him that I wouldn't help him in the future. I actually sank to Potter's level, and called him 'Snivellus'. I'm so ashamed. I even made fun of him. Then Potter told him to apologize to me, and I told him where to go and how to get there. After that, I couldn't take anymore, so I went back to the castle. Today was one of the worst days I've ever had. I think I'm going to try and catch Snape alone, and apologize to him. I should have realized that he was angry, and embarrassed, and me saving him didn't help. Well, I have my Transfiguration exam tomorrow, so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight!


	7. Harry's PoV

Wow, of all of the crazy days I've ever had, this one definitely makes the top 10 list. I went in for my Occlumency lessons this evening, but Snape had to cancel. Malfoy came in to tell Snape that Montague had been found, in a toilet! I should shove Malfoy into that closet if he'd end up in a toilet! Snape told Malfoy that I was there for remedial potions lessons. Oh please, I 'm getting fairly high marks in Potions. They'd be better if Snape didn't have me, but what can you do? I was getting ready to leave the room, but something caught my eye. It was Professor Snape's pensieve. I entered one of the memories, even though I knew I shouldn't do it. I saw Professor Flitwick, and he was watching his class take their O.W.L's. I saw Professor Snape taking his exam, but I got distracted fairly quickly. I saw my dad, Sirius, and Remus there too. It was brilliant to see them at that age, at my age. Pettigrew was there too, but I was mostly watching my dad. I guess I really do look a lot like him. After the exams, they all went outside, and my dad started practicing catching a snitch. Sirius made him stop though, Pettigrew was getting too excited, and Sirius was afraid he'd wet himself! After a bit, Padfoot got bored, and Snape happened by around then. I hate to say it, but Professor Snape was right about my dad and Sirius. As soon as he walked near them, they started harassing him, and when he drew his wand, they hexed him. They set out to humiliate him for no reason. My mother showed up after a but to try to convince dad and Sirius to leave Snape alone, but dad said he'd only do it if she'd go out with him. She said she wouldn't go out with him if it was a choice between him and the giant squid, and dad went right back to Snape, who managed to get free for a moment, and hexed dad. His face was cut up pretty bad. Then Professor Snape told mum that he didn't need her help, and called her a mudblood. Dad tried to make him apologize to her, but mum said that she didn't want his help. She told Snape that he was on his own from then on. Dad and Sirius hung Snape upside down, and threatened to remove his pants in front of everyone. Whether or not that actually happened, I don't know, because that's when I got pulled out of the pensieve. Snape was so upset, he said that my lessons were over. I never thought I would feel bad for Professor Snape, but I do. I can't believe that they'd do that to someone, and they actually seemed to think that it was funny, or enjoyable. I really don't know what to think about my dad and Sirius now. I mean, Remus was there, but he didn't do anything, and he clearly wasn't happy about it. His only crime was that he did nothing to stop it. He probably just had a hard time telling them no. Pettigrew didn't do anything either, but he was enjoying the show. My stomach is in knots just thinking about all of this. I think I may be sick. I'm considering going down to the hospital wing and asking for a sleeping potion, just so that I don't have to suffer through the nightmares that I know I'll have from this experience. And to think, I thought things were complicated yesterday.


End file.
